Reunion
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: I miss him. Was what both Giotto and Tsuna think off every time they went to class. They missed their redhead friend that understood them best. But maybe, their wish might come true soon. Main pairings are GC,0027 & 1827 -Companion fic to 'Lost Memories-
1. Chapter 1

~Giotto's POV~

Boring. All of this is boring. I already know most of what's being taught in classes already but I can not skip any of them. If I do, Alaude would kill me... who am I kidding? He would chase after me and handcuff the hand that I am not using to write to the table to make sure I do not try escaping again.

If I sleep, he would make me stay back and do even more paper work than I already have for being the school President. I do not even want that position in the first place, this is all those students and having an uncle for being the founder of the school. Timeteo jii-san is to be blamed for all this. He keeps insisted that I would be prefect for the job and he could keep his mind at ease that the school is in good hands.

Speaking of him, I heard from Ricardo that Xanxus is going to be attending classes from today. Strange that Ricardo assigned him to a class that was two grades lower than the one for his age. Xanxus did lose two years worth of memories and spent a year in a coma but still it is just weird. Especially the class he assigned Xanxus to, I hope uncle does not check the name list of the class and dorm Xanxus is.

Seriously, Uncle is weird that he does not allow us to tell Xanxus anything about the memories he lost. Ricardo did a good job in preventing Uncle from finding out that five members of the Varia are currently studying in this school. But their cover might be blown now that he assigned Xanxus to be in the same dorm as them and in the same class as two of the members. Especially when the person that Uncle fears would make Xanxus regain his memories is in that class. In fact, he is Xanxus's current room mate. All I can do is to hope that Uncle does not find out and Xanxus gets his memories back.

Argh. All that thinking only took up a few minutes and I am bored again. Looking around, I see Alaude and Spade arguing over something, Knuckles reading something and G who is talking to Asari while reading his book and yelling at him occationally. One of the Varia member, Levi muttering about boss something and more girls ogling me. Argh. It better not be another confession, I do not even know how many I rejected already.

Perhaps I should text my cute little brothers. On second thought, maybe not. Alaude would punish me and my cute little brothers would be bitten to death by Alaude's little brother, Kyoya if they got caught. Well, the way that my two little brothers are bitten to death is probably different. Coughs. I should get that thought away from my head, I do not want to know what Kyoya would do to them... well, one of them, I know what happens to one of them any way. He would be covered in bruises, my poor kawaii otouto.

Why are the skylards so harsh and violent? Seriously, what was I thinking when I assigned Alaude to be the head perfect. I should have known what would have happened if I placed him in charge of disciplinary.

Speaking of disciplinary, I hope Xanxus would be careful. He does cause trouble easily and Alaude would punish him regardless of the fact that he is the founder's son. Alaude never cares who the other person is, he would punish anyone harshly if he found them breaking any of the rules. I heard that Kyoya is just as harsh except that Alaude is a little less violent.

Argh. I miss Cozart. Classes have been even more boring since him and his cousin moved to Italy five years ago. It was hard for me to find someone that actually understands me so well and I only got to hang out with him for two years only before he moved to Italy. I hate that I had to say good bye to him, class has never been the same without him.

Cozart was the only one I could talk to during class without causing the other party's grades to drop. G would nag at me till I pay attention to the teacher, Knuckle will just end up failing due to him not paying attention, Alaude would never talk to me and he would just glare at me, Asari will end up getting even lower grades and Spade will probably just talk to me about weird things like me being too soft.

When is class finally going to start? Took the teacher long enough. Wait, that person that is with him is...

~Tsuna's POV~

What should I do? Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are arguing again. Tsunayoshi-nii does not seem to care that they are arguing and he is just doing paperwork in class again. How much paperwork did Hibari-san give him this time?

Hmm... I wonder what Giotto-aniki is doing. I hope he is actually paying attention in class this time, Alaude-san would punish him if he did not and he is the role model for the other students and it would not be a good idea if he got punished for not paying attention in class.

Gio-aniki has not been enjoying school since Enma and his cousin moved to Italy. I can understand why, I miss Enma too. Enma was so much fun and he was so like me. We got along really well seeing that we were really similar, which was surprising seeing that the both of us were so similar in the way we behave, our likes and dislikes, behaviours and many other things and that the both of us were more similar than me with my twin, Tsunayoshi.

I really envy Tsu-nii. He is so much cooler and smarter than me. Reborn would not stop calling me Dame-Tsuna and most of the people call me that too. Even though Tsu-nii got mad every time they did and Hibari-san would get pissed off and bite them to death.

Tsu-nii and Hibari-san are a scary combination especially when you are the source of both their anger. Many students ended up in the hospital when they managed to piss the both of them off. I can not understand why they are so violent and Hibari-san even bite me to death sometimes as well and Reborn would appear and insult me and saying I was weak and useless.

I do not need anyone to tell me that I am not as good as Gio-Aniki and Tsu-Nii. I know how well the both of them are in their work. Unlike them who get high scores all the time, I often fail. Which often made people doubt if we are really related or not. If it was not for the fact that I looked like them, with spiky hair that defies gravity, they would not have believed me. As well as the fact that I looked exactly like Tsu-Nii, except that Tsu-Nii had bright orange eyes like Gio-Aniki while I had caramel brown eyes.

I admire the both of them a lot and I love them a lot too. The both of them are really cool and they do not mind that I am not as smart as them. In fact, they often find time to spend time with me or tutor me in things I did not understand.

Come to think about it, Xanxus is attending classes today. I heard from Gio-Aniki that he is in a class that is two grades lower than his age which I find weird. I know that he was in a coma for a year and lost a chuck of memories but I do not think that it is necessary, seeing that Xanxus is really smart too.

I hope he does not come over. I do not want to see him. He scares me and he always call me trash and weak. Usually, weak trash and I dislike that. He often seem mad at me and his red eyes are as scary as his attitude. The him after losing his memories seem even colder and scarier. I wish he could regain his memories back but uncle would not allowed me or anyone to tell Xanxus about his memories.

Xanxus seem to be trying to get hints of his memories from me but I am not allowed to tell him but if he tries threatening me again, I am afraid that I might tell him. I better try not to go out alone, that way I might not tell him even if he threatens me. I do not understand why uncle does not want Xanxus to regain his memories.

I heard from Gio-aniki that the members of Varia are studying in the same high school as him without the knowledge of uncle. I hope uncle does not kick them out when he finds out and hopefully, Xanxus would regain his memories back with their help.

Looks like Tsu-Nii is finally done with his paperwork but I better not disturb him and let him have his rest. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto seem to be still in the midst of an argument, at least I think it is an argument. You can never know with those two, Gokudera-kun yells at him all the time.

This makes me miss Enma. I want to sit with Tsu-Nii but it might confuse the teachers on who is who if I do. Enma used to be the one that sits with me, not many people wants to sit with me as they say my dameness would spread to them if they do. That had resulted in a glare from Tsu-nii, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. Enma seems to be the only one that I can open up to freely, besides Gio-nii and Tsu-nii.

Ouch. A part of a puppet had just hit me. No doubt that it came from Ginger Bread that is fixing yet another puppet. I wonder why he is so into puppets. Oh well, it is none of my business after all. I just returned him the puppet part and day dream. I often daydream as I had nothing better to do anyways.

Oh. The teacher is finally here. Hey, that person next to him is... I stood up and rushed in front...

~Tsunayoshi's POV~

Paperwork. Do they never end? Kyoya is a jerk for giving me so much of it every day. He knows full well that I am not as smart as him and fast in completing paperwork. Paperwork is so boring. Kyoya better make up to me for doing so much of them.

I took a small break and looked around. Tsuna seemed to be in deep thoughts and from the sad look in his eyes, it must be about Enma. Looks like he still misses him dearly. Hayato and Takeshi are talking, more like Takeshi is talking while Hayato is yelling at him over whatever he said.

I suppose this is enough of a break. The sooner I finish these paperwork, the sooner I can rest. I hate Kyoya for giving me all these paperwork. Oh well, at least it gives me something to do even though I hate it and it bores me.

I wonder what Gio-nii is doing. He probably will have his hands full now that Xanxus is attending lessons there. Seriously, two grades lower than the grade he is suppose to attend, what was uncle thinking? Oh well, at least the person he is assigned to be in the same class happens to be his room mate and he might get the memories he wants so badly to regain.

I would love to help him but uncle would be displeased. I know that none of us understand why uncle is so unwilling to let Xanxus regain his memories. He does not even let us mention the name Varia or any of the members name to Xanxus.

Ricardo-san must have assigned Xanxus to that dorm on purpose and is trying to secretly help him to regain his memories. I just hope that uncle does not find out about that before Xanxus gets his memories back.

There. I am finally done. I frowned as I noticed one of Ginger Bread's puppet parts hit Tsuna by accident. Ginger would pay if he did that on purpose. I wish I could sit next to him but it would make it hard for the teachers to tell us apart. If only Enma was here, if he was, Tsuna would have someone to talk to.

What is taking the teacher so long. Ah, he is finally here. Wait a second, that person with him is...

[[ Gah. I fail at writing fanfics that aren't oneshots. This is a companion to 'Lost Memories' which I suppose is also another one of my failure of a work. ]]


	2. Chapter 2

~Cozart's POV~

I am finally back here after five years. I wonder if Giotto still recognises me. I can not be sure if he does or not seeing that we hardly had any contact with each other. Only emails were exchanged since it would take too long for the letter to reach the other.

We did have a few phone calls but the both of us have been so busy, especially Giotto since he is the school President. The emails we shared had cut down and I suppose I am sad about that.

I came back here with my cousin, Enma without him or me informing Giotto or his brothers. I meant to surprise them and I made Enma keep quiet about that. Knowing him, he would have told Tsuna if I did not say anything.

I wondered what Giotto looked like now, if he had changed at all. I really enjoyed the short time we spent together with him and his group. We really click together and he undertsands me really well.

It has been really fun spending time with him and chattiing with him during class. I might not be as smart as him but not paying much attention in class would not affect my grades much. At most I just have to do some self-study or I could just ask Giotto to teach me if I do not understand.

Things just has not been the same since I transfered to Italy. It was rather boring without him and most of the people in my class were the type that I disliked. I did not mix or talk with them much, I just do my things without talking to them if it was possible.

I wonder what kind of reaction he would get when he sees me and hopefully, I get to sit some where near him. For Enma's sake, I hope he sits next to Tsuna. He gets bullied too often and he is way too shy.

Tsuna is the only other person besides me that Enma is willing to open up to but Tsuna gets bullied by others too. At least he would have someone to talk to if he is in the same class as Tsuna and hopefully, sitting next to him.

Looks like the teacher is calling for me now, I should go into the classroom. Hmm... there, I located Giotto. He does not seem to look very different, he looks more mature and his hair is still defying gravity like always. He seems popular too, many girls are staring at him, which I do not think he cares.

I grinned slightly when I noticed that he looked surprised. I gave him a little wave and he waved back. I could feel people staring at me, some are of hatred that I waved to their precious Giotto-sama and some are of people ogling me. I ignored those stares and introduced myself.

I noticed that there was a vacant seat next to Giotto and I asked the teacher if I could sit there. The teacher seemed surprised that I knew Giotto's name and before I could explain why, Giotto beat me to it and told him that I was an old friend of his which I just smiled and nodded.

The teacher approved and I sat next to Giotto, earning more hateful stares that I did not bother or care about. I smiled and immediately whispered "Surprised." to Giotto.

~Giotto's POV~

Looks like my eyes were not fooling me, it really is Cozart. I smiled and stared at him, I was really surprised. He did not mention anything about transfering here the last time I chatted with him.

He asked the teacher for permission to sit next to me which earned a surprised look from the teacher who asked him why he knew my name. I answered the question before Cozart could even answer and the teacher approved it.

"Surprise." Cozart said to me with a smile on his face.

I smiled back and lightly nudged him at the ribs. I whispered a "I missed you." back at him.

I really was happy to see him. Looks like I do not have to worry about being bored during lessons any more. My wish came true and now I can chat with Cozart during lessons like I used to. Boredom would not be bothering me any more, I am never bored when Cozart is around. We can just talk about random things and I would not be bored at all, no matter what we talked about.

~Cozart's POV~

I whispered that I missed him too back to him and I poked him with a finger. "Are you sure a School President should set an example by chatting with the transfer student during lessons instead of listening to the teacher?" I joked at him.

He simply rolled his eyes and said that since when did I care about listening to class when I could talk to him. It might be true but I find him a little too cocky but I did not say anything, I simply winked and pointed out that I am now the enemies of many of his fangirls.

He groaned and asked me not to mention them any more. He said that he was annoyed and irritated by the number of love letters and confessions he gets. I simply joked that he could announce that he was gay, that way the girls would stop bothering him.

That seemed to have caught his attention and he replied that he doubt that would stop them from bothering him and they would probably try to convince him to become straight ot bisexual instead and that they are much better than guys.

He also said that he had guys into him as well and that announcing that he was gay would just get him into trouble with those guys. I merely laughed quietly, to prevent the teacher from hearing it and the other students as well.

Giotto pouted and poked me before leaning against me slightly. Even after all this time, it looks like I am still able to make him pout. I smirked and leaned back against him. He pouted more after noticing my smirk and he said that I would not understand how annoying it was to have so many love letters in his lockers and he has enough troubles with just being the school president.

He complained to me about the huge amount of paper work he had and he did not even want to be the President in the first place and his uncle, the founder of the school forced it on him. I pitied him and offered to help him with his paper work. He smiled immeditely and would have hugged me if we were not in class right now.

Before I could say anything, he said I was going to be his assitant from now on and help him with his work. I groaned slightly and I regreted pitying him at all. Now I am stuck with helping him with his boring paper work all the time.

I noticed that the starings had reduced as most of them were actually listening to the teacher. I shrugged and continued chatting with Giotto. He told me that his cousin was studying in this school from today onwards like me. I just said it was a concidence and I blinked when I heard he say that his cousin was going to a class that was two grades lower for his age.

Giotto said he had no clue why either and his uncle did not explain why and it was probably because he was in a coma for a year and lost two years worth of memories of before he got into a coma.

I told him that Enma was transfering here too and he smiled rather happily saying that his youngest brother missed Enma a lot. I replied that Enma missed him too and we happily continued chatting.

~Giotto's POV~

"Are you sure a School President should set an example by chatting with the transfer student during lessons instead of listening to the teacher?" joked Cozart as he poked his finger at me.

I simply asked him since when he cared about lessons when he could talk to me instead. I could tell that he found what I said a little too cocky and I smirked slightly.

I groaned when Coazrt winked and said that he was now the enemies of my fangirls. I complained to him about the large amount of love letters and confessions I get. Unexpectedly, he said that I should announce that I was gay to get them off my back.

I explained that I had guys into me too and the fangirls would not give up on me even if I do that and that I would be bothered by those guys even more if I announced that I was gay.

Cozart laughed when he heard my explanation and I pouted. Cozart seemed to be able to make me pout real easily for some reason and I can tell he was pleased by that with the smirk that was on his face. I leaned against him slightly which he leaned back while I muttered that he had no idea how annoying those love letters and confessions were.

I complained about being the School President unwillingly and the tons of paper work that I had. I smiled when he offered to help me and I almost hugged him but I remembered that we were still in class.

I made him my assitant and he looked like he regreted ever offering to help. I smirked slightly and I was happy to have Cozart to help me. He would not nag at me like G would and he would be a great help as well as helping to ease the boredom.

I told him that by some concidence, Xanxus was starting school today too and in a grade that was two grades lower than the one that was for his age. Cozart questioned me about it and I was unable to answer it since I had no clue either.

He informed me that Enma was transfering too and I was pleased to hear that. Tsuna would be really happy to know that and I told Cozart that Tsuna missed Enma a lot which he replied that Enma missed Tsuna too.

I continued chatting with Cozart with a smile on my face. This is what we used to do before he transfered to Italy and I am really happy that he is here again.

~Enma's POV~

Cozart-Nii is mean. He made me not tell Tsuna anything about us transfering here and he just leaves me, I know we are not studying at the same building, but still he could have walked me here.

Oh well. At least I know that Tsuna is here too but I have no clue if I am in the same class as him or not. I hope we are, I hate being in a class with no one to talk to and Tsuna is still the only one besides Cozart-Nii that I am willing to open up to.

Why must I transfer to Italy for five years in the first place? It was so lonely there and no one talked to me. They only picked on me and bullied me. I touched the injury on my eye and walked carefully, trying hard not to be clumsy and get even more injuries.

I am already covered in wounds and bandages and such. The eye injury was not really dangerous and I should be able to see from that tomorrow. I wish I did not have to let Tsuna see that wound, it would just make him worry and remind him of how useless I was.

I bet Tsuna is not as clumsy as me any more. I wonder if he looks any different, he looks really cute seeing as he has such large caramel brown eyes, they look really warm and kind and I think that was what attracted me to him in the first place.

He was really nice to me and he was willing to talk to me and even try to understand me. I found out that we had many things in common and his older brother was even Cozart-Nii's classmate.

I shyly opened the door to the classroom and peered around the classroom looking for any sign of Tsuna. The first person I spotted was his twin, Tsunayoshi though, and I managed to locate him after a while. Before I could say anything, Tsuna had glomped me to the ground.

I smiled slightly and hugged him back, ignoring the stares of the people and Gokudera looking who was staring daggers at me. "Tsuna. Can you get off me now?"

Tsuna looked flustered and he blushed a cute red. "I'm sorry, Enma. It's just that I haven't seen you in five years and I couldn't help myself when I saw you."

"It's all right, Tsuna. I missed you too."

I smiled at him and introduced myself to the class. Looking at Tsuna when I did that to get rid of the nervousness I had. The teacher assigned me to Tsuna much to my relief and I walked there quickly.

I had to be careful not to trip over any bags or legs or limbs when I walked. I did not want to embarass myself on the first day. I sat next to Tsuna and waved back at Tsunayoshi who waved at me with a small smile.

Tsuna and I talked slightly as we listened to class. Seeing that the both of us did not have good grades, we did not talk much and paid attention in class.

~Tsuna's POV~

I can not believe that I just glomped Enma without thinking in front of everyone. I only snapped out of it when Enma hugged me and asked me to get off him.

I blushed and quickly got off him. I apologised and blushed redder when I heard he say that it was all right and he missed me too.

Enma was looking at me the whole he introduced himself, it was probably to get rid of his nervousness. Enma was really shy after all and he does not really talk much to people.

I was happy to hear that the teacher assigned Enma to me and I smiled brightly. I noticed him looking relieved and my smile grew wider.

I noticed that Enma was being really careful as he walked, he obviously did not want to make a fool of himself by tripping over something. He waved back at Tsunayoshi Nii-san who had a small smile on his face.

I was happy that Tsunayoshi seemed rather pleased to see Enma. I talked with Enma a little as I could not miss much of the teacher's explanations due to my really poor grades and Enma's grades were not good as well. I can not wait for lunch break to come for me to talk with him.

[[ Argh. Finally done. I will start on some other character for the next chapter I guess... once I get rid of my laziness. ;; ]]


	3. Character Profile One

~CHARACTER PROFILE ONE~

[[ Note: EVERYTHING IS AU. I just randomly made them up out of boredom... some of them are based on the real thing though, just some. Argh, I fail at character bios.]]

Name: Sawada Giotto Ieyatsu

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Relatives:

-Parents: Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana

-Brothers: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsuna

-Cousin: Ricardo, Xanxus, Enrico , Massimo and Frederico.

-Uncle: Timoteo

Likes: Gloves, his brothers, leather, Cozart, his mother's homecooked meals, his friends

Dislikes: Paper work, G's naggings , Alaude's threats , Spade's constant saying of him being too soft , classes without Cozart (as he has no one to talk to) , fangirls and boys , people who picks on his precious brothers.

People he admires: Cozart, Alaude

Things that he wants the most: His brothers to be always happy, lesser paper work, Alaude to stop threatening him, G to stop nagging at him and for Cozart to not move to Italy again.

Dorm mates with: Alaude, Asari, G , Spade, Lampo, Knuckles, Cozart

Room mate: Cozart (He arranged for Cozart to be his room mate to stop his fans from begging him to let them be his room mate. He did not want G to be his room mate as G nagged too much, Asari laughs too much , Lampo complains too much, Alaude has too many rules to obey, Knuckles starts praying at weird times and Spade will try to change his character.)

People that interests him: Cozart, his brothers, his cousins, Alaude

Slight bio: Giotto was made the School President by the students and his uncle against his will. He is often busy with the many paper work he had to do even though his friends helped with some of them. He is constantly bugged by fans and confessions which he finds annoying. Classes are boring to him as he already knew most of what was being taught, he enjoys talking with Cozart during classes to ease his boredom. Teachers know that he is smart enough to skip so they did not say anything when he doesn't listen. He loves his brothers a lot and annoys Tsunayoshi with his constant asking of how they are doing. He has already guessed why Ricardo assigned Xanxus to the certain class and dorm.

Name: Shimon Cozart

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Relatives:

-Cousin: Kozato Enma

Likes: Red, hats, Enma , Giotto, Giotto's brothers, interesting things, Giotto's gang kind people and caring for people, his ability to make Giotto pout.

Dislikes: Paper work, the way that Giotto makes him help him, people who pick on Enma

People he admires: Giotto, Alaude

Things that he wants the most: Enma to open up more to other people, to continue staying here with Enma

Dorm mates with: Alaude, Asari, G , Spade, Lampo, Knuckles, Giotto

Room mate: Giotto (He agreed to help Giotto to get Giotto's fans to stop bothering him)

People that interests him: Giotto and his brothers, Enma, Alaude

Slight bio: Cozart was separated from Giotto for five years as he had to transfer to Italy with Enma. He finally transfered back after much convincing and hopes to stay here for good this time. He finds the current Giotto amusing as Giotto keeps complaining and clingling to him about his problems. He is happy to see that Giotto had not change at all.

Name: Sawada Tsuna

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Relatives:

-Parents: Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana

-Brothers: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Giotto Ieyatsu

-Cousin: Ricardo, Xanxus, Enrico , Massimo and Frederico.

-Uncle: Timoteo

Likes: Clothes and accesories with 27, his brothers, his friends, Enma, his mother's cooking

Dislikes: Reborn, school, bullies

People he admires: Giotto and Tsunayoshi

Things that he wants the most: To get stronger, to be less clumsy and stupid, for Enma to not leave

Dorm mates with: Hibari Kyoya, Kozato Enma, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Fuuta, Yuni

Room mate: Enma (Used to be with his twin, Tsunayoshi but his twin decided to move in to Kyoya's room to let Tsuna be with his old friend)

People that interests him: Cozart, his brothers, his cousins, Enma

Slight bio: Tsuna is really clumsy and can not stop tripping at least once a day. He admires his older brothers a lot and is the youngest of the three. He wishes to be more like his twin who is popular and smart. He likes Enma as they are really similar and they get along really well. He is afraid of his cousin, Xanxus who likes to pick on him. Many of his classmates look down and make fun of him which often results in his twin getting involved to stop the people from bothering him.

Name: Kozato Enma

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Relatives:

-Cousin: Shimon Cozart

Likes: Red, Tsuna, Tsuna's cat Natsu

Dislikes: being clumsy, school, bullies

People he admires: Cozart and Giotto

Things that he wants the most: To get stronger, to be less clumsy and stupid, to be able to stay for good.

Dorm mates with: Hibari Kyoya, Sawada Tsuna, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Fuuta, Yuni

Room mate: Tsuna ( Tsunayoshi insisted that he stayed there)

People that interests him: Cozart, Tsuna and Tsuna's brothers

Slight bio: Enma is really shy and speaks really softly. He only opens up to Cozart and Tsuna. He often hangs around Tsuna more than others as he does not like to speak with people he is not close with. Tsuna doesn't mind that he clings to him sometimes and they are both really clumsy. They often tripped and fell together, making them the jokers of the class and people with the lowest grades.

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Relatives:

-Parents: Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana

-Brothers: Sawada Tsuna and Sawada Giotto Ieyatsu

-Cousin: Ricardo, Xanxus, Enrico , Massimo and Frederico.

-Uncle: Timoteo

Likes: Clothes and accesories with 27, his brothers, Kyoya, Enma, Tsuna's smiles

Dislikes: People who pick on Tsuna

People he admires: Giotto, Fon, Alaude and Kyoya

Things that he wants the most: To get Kyoya to be nicer to other people, people to stop picking on Tsuna

Dorm mates with: Hibari Kyoya, Kozato Enma, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Fuuta, Yuni

Room mate: Kyoya ( He moved there to let Enma stay with Tsuna. )

People that interests him: Giotto, Tsuna, Kyoya

Slight bio: Tsunayoshi is a lot similar to Giotto. He likes Tsuna a lot and dotes on his twin a lot. He gets angry when people pick on Tsuna and he gets along really well with Kyoya. Much to his fangirls dismay, Tsunayoshi made it clear that he was only interested in Kyoya and he would not go out with anyone else. He enjoys kicking Mukuro when Mukuro tries to flirt with Tsuna even though he knows that Mukuro was just fooling around since Mukuro already had someone he liked. He often help with Kyoya's work and enjoys eating with Kyoya and Tsuna.

Name: Hibari Kyoya

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Relatives:

-Siblings: Hibari Alaude, Hibari Fon, Hibari I-pin

Likes: Biting people to death, strong people, Tsunayoshi, napping on the rooftop, Namimori

Dislikes: People who disrupts the peace in Namimori, Rokudo Mukuro

People he admires: Giotto , his older brothers

Things that he wants the most: To maintain the peace in Namimori

Dorm mates with: Sawada Tsuna, Kozato Enma, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Fuuta, Yuni

Room mate: Tsunayoshi (He couldn't say no as Tsunayoshi promised to have a spar with him )

People that interests him: Giotto, his brothers, Tsunayoshi, Reborn

Slight bio: Kyoya enjoys taking naps at the roof top and he bans people from going there,with the exception of his room mates and members of his commitee. His ways of maintaining peace seem harsh to people but he doesn't care about what people think. He doesn't like people to get near what belongs to him and he bites people that bugs people he cares about. He normally doesn't let people know that he cares about any one and hides his emotions and expressions really well.


	4. Chapter 3

~Gokudera Hayato's POV~

Tch. Why am I stuck sitting with the baseball idiot instead of tenth and Tsuna? I would rather sit with either of them then this loud and annoying baseball idiot that does not know how to take a hint and shut up.

I came to school to be with tenth and Tsuna in the first place but baseball idiot keeps hanging out with tenth and Tsuna. How dare him act so casually with tenth and Tsuna! They are way better than him and what makes him think he has the right to even be near them.

Seriously, no matter how much I tell him I hate him and threaten to blow him up with my dynamites, he still approaches me with a big smile on his face. Gah. He hardly does his homework or even pay attention in class.

I do my own things during classes while he often sleeps during them and muttering things about baseball when he sleeps. I know he is a baseball freak but thinking about baseball even when you sleep is a little way too much.

Even if I try to help him when he gets called to answer the question, he hardly understands what I am trying to hint to him. How much of an idiot is he? He even gets me into trouble by asking what I was trying to tell him.

His grades are terrible too. He spends way too much time on baseball. He gets back in the dorm way too late and normally during dinner time after his baseball practice. Which makes me wonder why he does not manage his time better and focus on both studies and baseball instead of just baseball.

I think baseball is the only thing in his head and nothing else but baseball. That stupid baseball freak. Oh great, now I am arguing with him yet again. Tch. He is way too annoying for his own good though he is really quiet when he sleep though except when he mutters about baseballs in his sleep.

Looking around, I see Tsuna feeling bored and dejected again. I bet it's over that Enma person that I never met before again. That bastard actually went to Italy and left Tsuna all alone. I wish Tsuna would stop thinking of that bastard already. Why does Tsuna keep thinking of that bastard and not try to forget him? That would be better.

Tenth is busy doing paper work again. That damn Hibari really should stop making the tenth do paper work. I want to blow him up with my dynamites but tenth always prevent me from doing it. What the hell does tenth see in that violent bastard any way?

I think that tenth deserves someone much better than that violent bastard. Good. Looks like tenth is finally done with the paper work. Hmm... tenth is frowning I wonder why. Ah, it is because of that damn Ginger Bread.

He should stop playing around with his stupid puppets in class. How dare him to have one of his puppet parts hurt Tsuna. I am so going to make him regret doing that. Tch. That teacher is finally here... with a short red head.

What...? Did Tsuna just glomped that kid? Stupid baseball freak is laughing again, why can him not laugh over everything? Oh, I see. That kid is that Enma person. Tch. I dislike him already. What? And he is sitting next to Tsuna? Why did the teacher allow that? And why is Tsuna smiling so happily. Tch. Even tenth is smiling at him. They should be mad that he left for Italy for five years and left Tsuna all unhappy!

Gah. I do not care any more. I will be watching that kid closely, he better not make Tsuna sad any more!

~Yamamoto Takeshi's POV~

I do not think that Hayato is listening to a thing I said? He is scowling but does not seem to be paying attention to me. He must be thinking of something again. He normally have a serious look on his face when he is thinking and he is having one on his face right now.

Oh well. I guess I have to find something to do. Thinking about baseball always help to ease boredom. Hmmm... in fact I spend all my time on baseball. It is a really fun game and I wonder why Hayato never agrees with me. In fact, he seems to hate it and dislikes it a lot when I talk about it.

I wonder what he has against baseball? Ah, I forgot to meet Asari-nii in the morning. Oh well, I doubt he minds though but I still have to apologise to him later. The class seems really lively. Lots of people are talking and chatting.

Ah, I made a mistake. Not every one is lively. Tsuna seem unhappy, must be about Enma again. Tsuna just have not been the same ever since Enma moved away. Yeah, nothing we do seem to cheer him up.

Tsunayoshi seems busy with paper work again. There is no way I could ever do those. Looking at them already make me feel bored. Baseball is so much more interesting. Haha. Looks like Hayato is right, I think about baseball all the time.

Eh? What was that sound? Oh, one of Ginger's puppets part hit Tsuna. Must be an accident. Oh, look like Tsunayoshi has finished that paper work, good for him. Hmm... I wish I was playing baseball right now.

Oops. Hayato heard me and is now yelling at me for being a baseball freak and an idiot. True that I do not do homework or study much thanks to baseball practice but I do not think that makes me an idiot.

Save by the teacher. Eh? Is that not Enma that is next to the teacher? In the blink of an eye, Tsuna had glomped him. I laughed, making Hayato yell at me again. Good to see that Enma is doing fine and that Tsuna would not be unhappy again.

Lucky. The teacher allowed Enma to sit with Tsuna. I can not wait for lunch break to talk to Enma. Looks like Hayato is scowling again, I wonder why though. Tsunayoshi is happy to see Enma too. Maybe we could hold a welcome back party for him.

I am not good at planning parties and I do not think I have time to plan one either. I guess I have to ask Kyoko and Haru to plan instead. I think they would enjoy planning that party and it would be in good hands. Hayato looks too pissed to do it, Tsuna would be busy with Enma and Tsunayoshi would be busy with paper work. I could ask senpai but it would turn out to be something related to boxing and I doubt Mukuro's and his friends would help. They would attend but I do not think they would help, maybe except for Chrome.

I guess I have to wait for later to decide. Time to pay attention to class... I mean try to pay attention if it does not bore me.

~Asari's POV~

Sighs. Takeshi has forgotten to meet me again. I bet he forgot all about it again. My little brother really just have baseball on his mind like G's half-brother says. I did not really expect him to come any way but I really wanted to talk to him for a while. We have not seen each other for a while due to his baseball practices and that we are in different schools.

Shucks. Looks like G is nagging again. I think I am the only one that can actually take his naggings without going insane. Lampo and Giotto would complain and ask him to stop nagging, Alaude and Spade would not even bother listening and Knuckles would be saying things with extreme to actually care what G was talking about.

Sighs. Looks like I am what G does to vent all his displeasure and complains at. I do try to smile whenever he does that but it is rather tiring though. His complains could something take hours before it finally ends.

I looked around as I listened to G complaining. Spade is looking displeasingly at Giotto and Alaude is glaring at people again. He really should stop scaring people like that. But I guess that is what maintains the order and peace in this school. I heard from Giotto that Alaude's little brother is just as harsh and much more violent.

How can G complain while read at the same time? Hmm, Knuckles is reading too. And looks like Spade and Alaude are in an argument. Giotto is obviously bored and the girls around him are all orgling him like usual.

He complains a lot about all the paper work he has to do as well as his lockers being filled all the time as well as confessions. I advised him to find a lover soon but he says paper work takes up too much of his time and he wants to use his free time to spend time with us and his little brothers. He dotes on his little brothers a little too much. He should give them more personal space.

Maybe I give Takeshi a little too much. His time management is terrible. He really should study more and not focus on baseball so much but I doubt any one can do anything about his love for baseball.

G has put his book away. That must mean the teacher is here. Looking up, I noticed a familiar red head. Is that Cozart? I can not really tell, he spends most of his time with Giotto when he used to be around. Looking at Giotto's surprise look, it must really be him.

Good. That means I do not have to listen to Giotto complaining that classes are boring any more. He could talk to Cozart during lessons and that should be a good break for him. Looks like Cozart is the new enemy of the Giotto's fan club members. They are look jealous that he could sit next to Giotto.

Well, some of them look like they are interested in him too. I smiled as I noticed Giotto chatting with Cozart happily. G just huffed and complained that Giotto is going ti spend the entire lesson chatting with Cozart which I agreed.

~G'S POV~

I wonder why am I even friends with Giotto sometimes. Heck, why am I even stuck in a group of weird people. Asari smiles too much, Knuckles uses extreme too much, Alaude scares people too much, Spade enjoys annoying people too much, Lampo wails and complains too much and Giotto is just too lazy.

He is the School President and he still does not give a good example to the other students. I read while I complained to Asari. I complain to Asari a lot as he is the only person that actually listens to it. The rest of them say I nag too much,especially Giotto. How are we even best friends is something I wonder very often.

Tch. Like I do not have enough of annoying people. My half-brother threatens people too much and is way too vulgar and my sister still do not understand that what ever she cooks is poisionous, I wonder how she even does that and why does it not affect her at all.

Seriously, any one besides her who eat her food would get poisoned and my half-brother can not even bear to look at her face. He faints every time he sees her, I do not blame him though. His childhood was filled with her forcing him to eat her cooking and I lost count of how many times he got food poisoning.

I can even hear Spade arguing with Alaude from here. They are so noisy. Even though I am complaining, I am not as loud as them. How could Asari stand my complains and still smile at me like nothing is wrong? Even his brother smile too much, are they like the smiling brothers or something?

His family is much better than mine. His parents might have divorced and he changed his surname to his mum's, his relationship with his brother is still really good, I think he spoils his brother a little too much though.

I closed my book as I spotted the teacher entering the class with someone with red hair. Oh great, it is Cozart. Looks like what ever hopes I have of Giotto actually paying attention to class is gone. Now that Cozart is here, he will chat with his during the entire lesson instead.

I groaned slightly while Asari looked happy, I bet he is happy that Giotto would no longer complain to him about class being boring again.

Just because Cozart is here will not mean I will allow Giotto to slack off in class. He is so going to have to listen to me during lunch break whether he likes it or not.

[[ Argh. I also do not know what am I writing... ]]


	5. Chapter 4

~Hibari Kyoya's POV~

Noisy. That damn pineapple is as noisy as ever. His group is just as noisy as him. I want to bite them to death so badly. That pineapple should be glad that I have no time to bite him to death currently. I have way too much paper work to do.

I am so biting that damn pineapple to death along with his weird members of his group. A guy who plays with a yo-yo in his free time, an animal-like guy and a girl who looks like she is totally heads over heels with the pineapple. The only member of the group that I do not bite to death as she did not do anything is the pineapple's cousin.

Tch. And now even Sasagawa Ryohei is making noise. Way too many extremes being yelled out. He is on my bite to death later list as well. He would most likely treat it as a match though and yell many extremes and manly fight or matches later. Biting him to death is too noisy but that does not mean he is not getting bitten to death.

That Aldeheid person is annoying as well. I already told her that Tsunayoshi is my assistant and I did not want her to replace him or Kusakabe. She is so annoying that I regret even letting her join.

But at least she helps to keep the discipline and peace in the school. That is the only reason why I have not fire her yet but she keeps thinking she is second in command. I give up explaining to her or biting her to death for that reason.

Sighs. This amount of paper work is a lot, Tsunayoshi only took one sixth of it and he is already complaining. He is lucky that I do not bite him to death. At least I can finish all these during class, not like I have to listen any way.

Classes do not mean much to me. I can easily ace those tests. Maybe that is why the Principal keeps dumping me so much paper work. At least they keep me occupied but the amount lately is just too much.

It cuts down the time I get to bite the damn pineapple to death as well as the stupid herbvivores that dares to mess with the school's discipline.

Though the class does know to listen to the teachers and keep quiet as well as obey the rules, with the exception of the damn pineapple and his gang. Sasagawas Ryohei too, though it is different because of his forgetfulness. He forgets things way too easily, such a herbvivore.

But Tsunayoshi still treats him as a friend and that made me hard to bite him to death like the rest of them. Tsunayoshi would be unhappy if I bit him to death too hard and I dislike dealing with him when he is not happy. Though I get to fight him and it is always an interesting match.

~Mukuro's POV~

Kufufufu~ Looks like I managed to annoy the skylard again. He keeps sending glares at me which I responded with a smirk. Too bad he is busy with all those paper work, other wise it would be more fun when he tries to bite me to death... though sometimes he really did succeed in biting me to death.

I prefer not to be bitten to death. Chrome gets worried when I do get bitten to death and I rather not worry her. She looks better with a smile and I dislike making her worry. Ken already causes her too much problems with his attitude and I do not want her to be hurt any more after what her parents did.

I can not believe that they are actually my aunt and uncle. Chrome got injured after trying to save a cat, and believe it or not, they called her a nuisance and troublesome and just left her alone to death. Luckily, I was able to help her and let her to stay with me.

Chrome lost an eye though but she still looks cute though. My cute Chrome is always cute and I am lucky that we managed to enter the same school and stay in the same dorm as me. Though it was thanks to my stupid brother's friend's help that Chrome could stayed in the same dorm as me.

Even though it's a dorm and I needed my stupid brother's help. My parents? Kufufu~ Just ignore them. I do not care about them as long as they continue sending money over for me and Chrome.

Chrome feels indebted to me and always does things to please me. Even though I do enjoy that she cares so much about me, I wish that she would think about herself too.

This school is interesting. Sky lard always amuse me and his little lover's twin brother is fun to tease. He blushes way too easily and is very clumsy. I always flirt with him just to see what kind of reactions he gives. Ken finds him stupid which I think that he has no right to call any one stupid seeing that he is not that bright either.

Chrome dislikes that I bug the sky lard and Tsuna though. Such a pity. Tsunayoshi is not that hard to bug either. I just have to toy with my words using the sky lard as a main topic and he would get mad. He is rather scary when he gets really mad, but it is nothing I can not handle.

Ken gets annoying very often. He is noisy and stinks sometimes due to him disliking baths. He bugs Chrome too and he keeps mentioning that our hair looks like pineapples. Come to think about it, many people does that. Chrome does not like pineapples, which I think they are stupid to call her one.

Chikusa is much better and he gives rather good advices. I enjoyed talking with him more than the other two. M.M is just sort of weird but she is useful though. They are all useful, that is why I keep the three of them around. They are not that strong though.

I can not wait for all the stupid lessons to end and bug the sky lard later as well as talk to Chrome during lunch break. I wonder why I even bother coming to class... oh right, it is to bug the sky lard. Kufufufufufu~~~

~Chrome's POV~

I looked down at the ground as I answered the question the teacher asked me. I still can not get rid of my shyness, no matter how hard I try. The only person who I am able to act most normal is Mukuro-sama and that is still not really well.

I sat down and fidgeted slightly as I could still feel people staring at me. I know that I stand out a lot due to my eye-patch and that I am related to Mukuro-sama. I felt Yuni pat me on my shoulder and I smiled at her shyly.

Yuni is one of the friends I made in this school. Through Mukuro-sama, I met some other people as well but they are a year older than me. Mukuro-sama's friends are all the same age as me and I feel lonely that Mukuro-sama would no longer be in the same school as me soon.

At least the school is just next door, I guess I can still see him. I will miss him though. After all, Mukuro-sama is the first person to actually care about me. Even my parents do not care about me, they find me a burden and abandoned me when I got involved in an accident.

I reached up and touched my eye-patch. At least I still have Mukuro-sama, he is all that I have left of this world. Mukuro-sama's brother scares me and I am relieved that I do not see him much. Mukuro-sama does not like him either. In fact, I think Mukuro-sama hates him.

Speaking of Mukuro-sama, I wonder what he is doing. I hope he is not provoking Hibari-san again. He likes to bother Hibari-san, Tsunayoshi-kun and Tsuna-kun way too much. I can not help but worry about him. Sometimes, he gets bitten to death really badly by Hibari-san.

I feel that I can never repay Mukuro-sama's kindness to me. I try to do what ever I can to make him happy which I think is never good enough to repay him. Mukuro-sama's laugh is weird but I like it as it is unique and it belongs to only Mukuro-sama.

I wish that Mukuro-sama's friends would like me more though. Chikusa does not like or dislike me, I guess that is all right. But M.M and Ken dislikes me a lot. They pick on me sometimes and insults me when Mukuro-sama is not around. I never said anything though and just hope that they would accept me soon.

I like them even if they do not like me. It makes me think of a family and I am happy to just be with them. I was always alone in the past, my parents were never around and the happiest times I had was when Mukuro-sama came to visit. He is the only one to remember my birthday too. That makes me happy that some one cares.

I felt a nudge from Yuni. Looks like I better start paying attention to class and stop thinking. I took down notes and stopped myself from thinking any more.

~Alaude's POV~

I glared at Giotto. He better not be thinking of skipping class. What kind of President is he? He never sets a good example but I know that he is good in leading and every one listens to him... maybe except for Spade.

Spade never listens to any one. I dislike him a lot. He does not pay much attention in class, he does not care about rules and he is always rude to Giotto. I argue with him a lot and I think he is doing all those on purpose to make me angry.

"Do you mind shutting up already?" I growled to Spade.

He shook his head and soon we were in an argument again. I saw Giotto shaking his head in displeasure, Knuckles not caring, G rolling his eyes and Asari laughing. What is there to laugh at? Besides, they should be used to this. We have been doing this for years.

Tch. Spade should know better than to mess with the discipline in the school. Giotto keeps saying that he regrets putting me in charge of disciplinary and that I am too harsh. That is a lie. If I was not harsh, the students would not listen and cause havoc. People like Spade especially.

Handcuffing Spade is not enough to shut him up or stop him. You have to use other methods to do that. His hair style is strange too. His whole family has weird hair styles, they are all like pineapple-styled. They are already nicknamed the 'Pineapple family' by other people.

Though I think that Giotto and Spade are annoying, I talk to them more than the others because I acknowledge them better than the rest. They are definitely smarter and stronger than the rest.

This school is too relaxed before I was in charge. The rules were too little and the punishment was too light. The best way to deal with Giotto is by handcuffing him to something that is not his brothers. I think he has a brother fetish. He likes them way too much and he really should start acting like a school President and set a good example for every one.

Looks like Giotto is not going to skip and Spade has stopped bugging me. Spade is good but it would be better if he stopped annoying me and breaking the rules.

Oh great, Giotto's old friend is back. At least he would not skip classes any morem as he as he do not skip, I guess I do not mind. As long as he does not do things too out of hand, other wise I would be punishing him again.

~Daemon Spade's POV~

Tch. Looks like Giotto is being weak again. How could he be the school President like this? I still dislike that he is the school President. He is way too soft and if it was not due to the fact that Alaude is in charge of discipline, the school would be full of rule breakers.

I enjoy arguing with Alaude. It is interesting and kills time. And I think that he is most similar to my ideals and what I think of. He does not like the way Giotto acts too but he does nothing to change him.

He does not care about Giotto being too soft but only that Giotto is not a good role model. I can tell that Giotto attends classes because of Alaude due to what Alaude would do to him.

Unlike Giotto, I am not afraid or bothered by Alaude handcuffs. I wonder how many he has. He never seem to run out of them. I think he already understand that handcuffing me would do no good but he does them any way. I teased him about it before, saying that it was kinky. I got an interesting reaction but it died away when time passed by.

Though I argue with him every day, I think he is some one that I am closest to in this school. I guess it is due to that fact that I find him a little similar to me and more bearable than the rest as he is not as soft as them. Soft would be a last word I would ever use to describe him.

Looks like I managed to start another argument. I smirked which I know would make him madder and the argument got more intense. I did not care what other people thought of this. Who cares about them? They are way too weak.

I dislike weak and soft people. I think that people who are soft do not deserve to have important positions, especially Giotto. Someone more suitable should replace him but looks like no one agrees. They are admire him especially girls who are all in love with him and the fact that he is the founder's nephew.

He disappointed me way too many times. He would not stop failing my expectations. I dislike him as the school President but I guess he is all right as a friend. Spending time with him and the rest are not that bad though they do get on my nerves sometimes. But more on Alaude's nerves, he gets mad more.

I yawned. I guess I would stop bothering Alaude for now. I guess I will bother my little brother little. He hates me a lot which I do not care. I do not like him either. He should be grateful to me that his precious little Chrome gets to stay with him.

Tch. I opened the text book and just read it out of boredom, not caring about the new student at all.

[[ GAH. THIS FAILS SO MUCH. -HEAD DESKS- /3 ]]


	6. Chapter 5

~Tsuna's POV~

I smiled as I tugged Enma with me to join up with Tsunayoshi-Nii, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and the rest. I missed having lunch with Enma so much! Enma was struggling and did not seem to want to go with me. Looks like Enma is as shy as ever.

I tried to make Enma speak up but he hided behind me once Gokudera-kun glared at him. I sighed and introduced Enma to them and asked Gokudera-kun to stop glaring at him. Yamamoto immediately walked up to Enma and patted him on the shoulder.

Enma held onto me tighter but he shook Yamamoto's hand when Yamamoto offered his hand to him. "Hahah. You're cute."

Looks like I was not the only one who think that. Although, I get called cute all the time too. In fact, they even say I look like a girl. Do I really look like a girl? I am a guy! Not a girl! But people still says that I look like one, in fact they try to make me wear dresses too. No matter how girly I look like, they should not force me to wear a dress, I am a guy! A hundred percent normal guy!

I watched that Yamamoto managed to make Enma open up slightly, while Gokudera-kun is scaring him even further. Tsunayoshi-nii is laughing and I pouted at him. I wish he would help me with making Enma more welcome but he pointed to his paper work and walked towards Hibari-san's office.

I think that Tsunayoshi-Nii is doing that on purpose and wants me to help Enma fit in by myself. This is going to be hard..., I do not even know what to do to help. Gokudera-kun would not stop glaring at Enma and Kyoko and Haru are saying that both Enma and me are so cute and that Haru has something suitable for us to wear.

When I heard that, I quickly grabbed Enma's hands and ran to the canteen. Hopefully, she would forget about that later when we eat lunch together. Whatever Haru says would look good for me, it is always dresses or other girl clothings or her weird cosplay costumes.

I explained to Enma why I dragged him and tried to make him to open up to the others. He was already slightly wary of them... wait till he sees Hibari-san, Onii-san and Mukuro. That would scare him for sure... especially Hibari-san and Mukuro.

"Kufufu. What do we have here? It's Tsuna-kun and another cute red head that I have never seen before."

I sighed. Speak of the devil. I held onto Enma tighter and asked him to go away. He ignored me and asked Enma what his name was, before I could say anthing, Enma had already whispered his name out and surprisingly, Mukuro managed to hear it even though Enma whispered rather softly.

"Well then, Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun I would like to-"

"Mukuro-sama, stop teasing people."

I smiled gratefully at Chrome. I did not want Enma to hear whatever Mukuro wanted to say. I had enough of hearing his perverted remarks already and I did not want Enma to suffer the same thing as me. I dragged Enma to buy food and this time we managed to get our food safely without meeting any one else.

I brought Enma to the table I normally sit with the others and sat down. We started eating and Gokudera-kun appeared with Yamamoto with their face with Gokudera-kun glaring at Enma again and Yamamoto greeting Enma with a smile and asking him if he would like to try one of the sushi he had in his bento.

I smiled and whispered to Enma that Yamamoto's Dad's sushi was delicious and that he should try one. Enma reached up slowly and shyly as he took the sushi from Yamamoto's hand and I could tell he was trying to avoid Gokudera-kun's glares.

I sighed slightly. This is going to be a very noisy lunch. Onii-san arrived with Kyoko-chan and Haru. He extremely asked who Enma is and extremely greeted him. Enma was exremely staring at Onii-san strangely and was blinking extremely as he was extremely confused.

Luckily, the next person to arrive was Basil. Basil's way of speaking amused Enma and I could see Enma calming down slightly.

Hibari-san scared Enma off and Tsunayoshi-Nii poked him and made him apologise. I sighed in relief when Hibari-san did not bite any one to death. In fact, he was having a normal conversation with him. What a surprise. Looks like lunch is enjoyable after all.

~Enma's POV~

When lunch break came, Tsuna had already tugged me away from my seat before I could even stand up. I struggled against him but Tsuna's grip was rather tight. I did not want to join Tsuna's friends in having lunch at all but I gave up as I did not want to upset Tsuna.

I hid behind Tsuna as I noticed one of his friend with silver hair and green eyes glaring at me. He looked like he wanted to kill me and those glares were filled with hatred. Tsuna introduced me to his friends as I continued hiding behind his back.

Yamamoto-kun patted me on the shoulder and offered his hand to me. I held onto Tsuna tighter and shook his head. I remembered seeing him before when I used to be in the same class as Tsuna. He was someone I was sort of familiar with and I guess I could open up to him a little.

"Hahah. You're cute."

I blushed slightly when I heard that and sighed. I wish I wasn't this short, looking around, the only guy with similar height as me was Tsuna. I did not like being called cute at all.

I chatted with Yamamoto slightly. While I was still afraid of Gokudera-kun whose glare was still as piercing and painful. I noticed Tsunayoshi laughing at me and Tsuna pouting as his twin left. I wonder why he had that stack of paper work though.

Tsuna once again dragged me once he heard the girl... called Haru I think, said that she had something suitable for us. Tsuna explained to me what she meant by clothing suitable for us and I flinched when I heard they were girl clothing. I do not look like a girl. I felt insulted. Tsuna then asked me to try to open up to his friends more and I nodded my head.

"Kufufu. What do we have here? It's Tsuna-kun and another cute red head that I have never seen before."

I blinked and stared at the weird pineapple-styled hair guy. His hair is weird. Tsuna held onto me tighter and asked him to go away which he ignored. He asked me what my name was and I saw no harm in telling him. I was surprised he heard my whisper

"Well then, Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun I would like to-"

"Mukuro-sama, stop teasing people."

A girl with similar pineapple-styled hair appeared. I stared at her and blinked. What was with people and pineapples? Do they like pineapples a lot or something? Tsuna dragged me again. I sighed. I was tired of Tsuna dragging me every where.

After we got our food, Tsuna brought me to a table. Just after I ate a few mouthful, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun appeared. Yamamoto-kun greeted me with a smile and offered me a sushi from his bento. I was not going to take it till Tsuna told me to and that it was nice.

I shyly took it and bit into it, trying to avoid Gokudera-kun's glares. A weird guy who keep using extreme way in every sentence appeared with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan. I stared at him as I blinked confusely. He was weird...

The next person to arrive was amusing to talk to. I liked the way he speaks, it amuses me and allowed me to calm down slightly.

Hibari-san was next. I remembered him, he was that scary guy that beat people up with his tonfas while saying that he will bite you to death. I was scared at first till Tsunayoshi poked him and asked he to apologised. It was not as bad as I thought as he just asked me a few questions. Now, I just need to get Gokudera-kun to like me. This is going to take a while...

~Cozart's POV~

Pffffft. Giotto is popular with people like always. It was so hard to walk out of the classroom with girls asking him to join them for lunch, strangely I got asked too. But I shook my head and Giotto declined their offer too. But it looks like they are still not giving up though.

We only got through when Alaude had enough and gave out a murderous aura that scared most of the people away. Just as we got out of the classroom, I saw someone with green hair approaching us, it took me a while before I remembered that his name was Lampo.

He seemed to be surprised to see me and asked if I was really Cozart. Giotto laughed and placed his arms around my shoulder, saying that I was indeed Cozart. Lampo nodded his head and simply complained that we took too long to get out and that he was hungry.

I could tell that he was popular too. There were girls glancing at him, not that he seems to care. All he cares now is to get to eat as quickly as possible. I laughed and ruffled his hair which earned a groan coming from him that I was like Giotto and enjoy ruffling his hair too much.

Giotto and I smirked and both of us ruffled his hair at the same time. He complained more which got us into a nagging from G. I sighed. Looks like G is still as naggy as ever. He had not gotten rid of that habit yet.

I easily walked my way through since Giotto had already drew me a map before hand during class and explained to me where to walk. I really missed chatting with him during class, now I can do that again. Although I do not know for how long.

When we walked past the stall that sold meat, I saw Giotto staring at someone and I turned to see who that was. I stared at him for a while before recognising him. "Giotto, isn't that one of your cousins?"

Giotto nodded and explained to me why Xanxus was there and what happened to him. I frowned when I heard Giotto talked about his uncle not allowing them to tell Xanxus of his memories and not allowing his friends to see him or even have any information of him.

When I asked Giotto if he wanted to greet him, he shook his head and seemed to be surprised to see a guy or a girl with long silver hair approaching Xanxus. "Giotto...?"

I shook him till he finally responded. I asked him what was bothering him and he told me that that guy with the long silver hair which I admited that I thought was a girl, was some one that was very close with Xanxus before he lost his memories.

I nodded my head as I understood why he was so surprised. Giotto was certain that his uncle made sure they had no contact and we guessed that his uncle did not know about this and Giotto said that it was probably done by Ricardo.

I asked him if he wanted to go over to greet them which he said no. He said that it was better to talk to them after school which I nodded my head again in agreement. We went to get our food and sat down at a table which already had Lampo wolfing down his food and Knuckles munching his food as he read.

Alaude and Spade joined us next. Both were arguing again. G was nagging at Asari which every one of us sighed and rolled our eyes. Lunch with them was as enjoyable as I remembered it was.

~Giotto's POV~

I groaned as I was once again surrounded by girls. Could they not take a hint? I have never accepted their invitation before and what made them think that I would today? Cozart was asked too and he turned them down as well.

I was about to go crazy with all the girls asking me when I felt Alaude's murderous aura. This is something useful to have Alaude around, he helps you to scare crowds away. I was finally free from them.

The first thing I saw was Lampo complaining that we took too long to get out. He stared at Cozart and asked if he was seeing things which I told him he was really Cozart as I placed my arms around his shoulders.

Cozart ruffled his hair which we heard a protest coming from Lampo that he and I ruffle his hair way too much. Cozart and I looked at each other and smirked as we both ruffled Lampo's hair at the same time.

Lampo started complaining and G started his lectures or naggings. I sighed and dragged Cozart to walk faster, I did not want to listen to any more of G's naggings. They are really boring and I do not know what he is saying sometimes.

I stared when we reached the canteen. In front of the stall that sold steaks and such was Xanxus. Looks like he really did start school today.

"Giotto, isn't that one of your cousins?"

I nodded my head and told Cozart everything I knew happened to Xanxus. I could tell Cozart was also unhappy with the way that my uncle tried to prevent Xanxus from regaining his memories and prevented his friends from seeing him or knowing anything about Xanxus from the frown on his face.

I was surprised to see Squalo approaching Xanxus and Xanxus following him. I stared at them for a long time, ignoring the shaking I was getting till Cozart called out my name. I finally snapped out of it and explained that Squalo was someone really close to Xanxus.

Cozart and I agreed that my uncle probably did not know that Xanxus had met Squalo. I decided that it was something done by Ricardo. After all, it was all thanks to him that the Varia were in this school. He probably did it so that Xanxus could regain his memories and for the rest of the Varia to see Xanxus again.

Although I am surprised that they had met each other so soon. Cozart asked if I wanted to greet them which I said no and that I could do that later after school. We went to get our food and I led Cozart to the table that was already seated with Lampo and Knuckles.

Lampo was wolfing down his noodles and I was slightly worried that he might choke again due to eating too fast. Unlike Lampo, Knuckles was eating his sandwich slowly as he read yet another book.

I sighed as I heard Alaude and Spade arguing yet again. Do they not get bored of arguing every single day? I gave up saying anything to ask them to stop, they would not listen any way.

G appeared and was nagging again. We rolled our eyes and gave a sigh. G's naggings were as boring as always. Oh well, at least I was able to eat with Cozart again and I did not have to worry about the Varia any more. This was a good day.

[[ PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT. FAIL. EPIC FAIL. ]]


	7. Chapter 6

~Chrome's POV~

Once I got out of class, I noticed that Mukuro-sama was already outside with the others. I smiled and walked over to them, besides Mukuro-sama and Chikusa, Ken and M.M ignored me and grumbled that I took too long to get out of class.

Not wanting to make them any more angry, I apologised much to Mukuro-sama's unhappiness. Mukuro-sama said that I did not have to as it was not my fault that the teacher released the class late. But I still think that I should apologise, that made Mukuro-sama even more unhappy.

I tried to change the subject by pointing at Tsuna-kun. That worked immediately and before I knew it, Mukuro-sama was already there talking. On closer look, I noticed that there was a red head boy that I never met before that was with Tsuna-kun.

I guessed that he was new here and quickly rushed there worrying that Mukuro-sama might try to do something that would scare the new student away. Well, the flirtings he does with Tsuna-kun might be a little too much to the poor guy. Mukuro-sama love teasing people too much.

When I finally caught up, I found out that I was right. Mukuro-sama really was trying to flirt with them.

"Well then, Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun I would like to-"

"Mukuro-sama, stop teasing people."

I interrupted him before he said anything else. Tsuna-kun smiled at me gratefully and I smiled back. I tugged Mukuro-sama away as Tsuna-kun dragged his friend away. "Oh? What's this? Are you jealous Chrome? You should know that I'm just teasing them."

I blushed as Mukuro-sama pulled me into a hug. "N-No. I'm n-not Mukuro-sama. I ju-just wan-wanted you to stop... teasing Tsuna-kun and his new friend. He's new here and I was a-afraid that Mukuro-sama would scare him off."

I looked away and tried to get out of Mukuro-sama's hug but he was too strong. All I could do was blush and hope that he would let go soon before the others came and glare at me.

I was right again as Ken and M.M were glaring at me. Mukuro-sama noticed it and said that he was the one that hugged me. He finally released me and held onto my hand as we walked to the cafeteria.

I was feeling uncomfortable as Ken and M.M were still glaring at me. Mukuro-sama seemed indifferent and continued walking. Without saying anything, I was brought to a stall and had the same dish as Mukuro-sama.

We sat down at our usual table and ate. Well at least tried to, Ken was arguing with Chikusa again. M.M was pissed off by them and Mukuro-sama was amused. I wonder how Fran and the rest were doing. I know that if I tried to stop them, they would just yell at me instead and that would just make things even worse.

Thus, I did nothing and just hoped that it would be over soon.

~Mukuro's POV~

Looks like that stupid teacher is releasing Chrome late again. She smiled and walked towards me once she got out of the classroom and greeted me and the rest.

Once she heard M.M and Ken complaining that she took too long, she apologised to them much to my unhappiness. I argued that she should not apologise as it was not her fault that the teacher released her late. But Chrome still insisted on apologising any way.

I frowned and Chrome pointed that Tsuna was there. I walked quickly to him and I noticed that he had someone who I never seen before with him. That kid was rather cute like Tsuna.

"Kufufu. What do we have here? It's Tsuna-kun and another cute red head that I have never seen before.

Tsuna held onto that red head tighter and asked me to go away. But I ignored him and asked the red head kid what his name was. He told me that his name was Kozato Enma. I grinned and an idea appeared in my head.

"Well then, Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun I would like to-"

"Mukuro-sama, stop teasing people."

Chrome interrupted me before I could finish what I wanted to say. Tsuna dragged his friend Enma away and I smirked before hiding it quickly.

"Oh? What's this? Are you jealous Chrome? You should know that I'm just teasing them."

I pulled her into a hug and grinned. I knew that that was not the reason but I enjoyed teasing her. She blushes really easily and I enjoyed making her blush.

"N-No. I'm n-not Mukuro-sama. I ju-just wan-wanted you to stop... teasing Tsuna-kun and his new friend. He's new here and I was a-afraid that Mukuro-sama would scare him off."

She tried to struggle to get free but I was too strong for her. I grinned and closed my eyes, enjoying her body heat. But it ended quickly when Ken and the rest came.

Ken and M.M were glaring at Chrome and I explained that I was the one that hugged her. I let go of her and grabbed her hand and walked to the cafeteria. After I chose our food and bought it, we went to sit at our usual table.

I was amused by Ken's and Chikusa's arguments and watching M.M pissed off. Chrome looked flustered but she did nothing. I simply watched them as I ate.

~Spade's POV~

Cozart left with Giotto rather quickly after Alaude helped them get rid of their fangirls problem. I yawned and followed Alaude, knowing full well that it would annoy him.

Like I thought, he was angry. He asked me to get away but I clung closer to him instead. Whatever he is thinking is his problem and besides the whole point of doing that was to annoy him.

I followed him all the way to the stall he ordered food from and ordered the same thing to spite him more. Alaude is fun to mess with and I really enjoyed doing that. It was entertainment for me and annoyance for him.

Well, why should I care about him any way? Myself is always more important. His reactions always amuse me. This is one thing that my brother have in common with me, we both like to bug skylarks but he and me are different in the reasons.

We started arguing again as we walked towards the table and sat down. Not long after that, a nagging G appeared with Asari who then caused the rest of us to roll our eyes and hope that the naggings ended quickly.

~Alaude's POV~

When I walked out of the classroom, I noticed Spade following me. I asked him to move away but he moved closer instead. I was pissed and I yelled at him but he simply grinned and did nothing.

Why must he bother me every day? And yet Giotto blames me every time we argue when it is Spade's fault that we are even arguing. He always tries to make me mad which he usually succeeded in doing as we already know each other for a long time, allowing him to know how to annoy me.

I can not believe that he actually followed me all the way to the stall and ordered the same food as me. I sighed and hurried to shake him off. But he kept following me, before long we were arguing again.

I saw Cozart laughing while Giotto looked unhappy. We finallys topped arguing when G came as he was already nagging and we did not want to hear any more of his naggings.

No one can take G's naggings. They are really annoying and boring and it gets on my nerves. But saying anything would just make it worse, so we just hope that he would stop soon. Which I am doubting that it would happen any time soon. This is going to be an unpleasant lunch.

~Tsunayoshi's POV~

I laughed as I walked away from Tsuna and the rest. Enma was as shy as I remebered and it was amusing watching Tsuna try to make him to fit in while Hayato is glaring at him for some reason.

I dumped all those annoying paperworks on Kyoya's desk and dragged him away, much to his protests but I ended up being dragged by him instead. But I managed to convince him to eat, so I do not really care who is actually doing the dragging,

Unhappily, I grumbled to him about him overworking me and giving me too much paperwork. But he simply said that he had way more than me and that I should stop complaining like a herbvivore.

I pouted and he sighed before giving me a really small and short peck. I was unhappy but tried to make do that he actually did that during school hours. Lucky that no one was around to see that, that person would be bitten to death by Kyoya really harshly if someone did happen to see it.

He told me that we still had more paperwork and I sighed. How much more paperwork at there? I am already sick of all of it but I had no choice. Kyoya would have to do more than and end up being even busier.

We bought our food and hurried over to the table. The sooner we finish, the more time we have to do those damn paperworks. Paperworks are just too boring, why can they not be more interesting and less boring?

The Principal really should just do his own paperworks instead of giving it to us. He is way too lazy. But Kyoya would bite me to death if I ever said that outloud so I always made sure that I am just saying it inside and not outside for Kyoya to hear.

Much to my displeasure, Kyoya was scaring Enma off. I poked him and he changed his tone and was actually having an actual conversation with him. I smiled as I ate my food, maybe Kyoya could be nice once in a well too... more like when it has something he is interested in.

~Kyoya's POV~

I heard a slam on my table and it turned out to be Tsunayoshi who slammed his paperwork on my table. He dragged me out to have lunch after explaining why I should eat lunch.

As I dragged him along, he complained that I was treating him badly and gave him too much paperwork. I simply told him that I had to do a lot more which was true, paperwork often keep me busy which was why I did not want to eat lunch in the first place.

He pouted and with a sigh, I gave him a quick peck after making sure that there was no one around. Well, not that I had to worry anything. I could just bite that person to death anyway for peeking on me and Tsunayoshi.

I then informed him about the paperwork we still have and urged him to finish lunch qucikly so that we could finish it sooner. I heard him sighing but he agreed.

We bought our food quickly and walked to our table. The first thing I did was stare at the new transfer student that seemed to scared him. Tsunayoshi poked me and I forced myself to change my tone. But it came out more natural when I talked to him.

I was curious in the discipline of other schools and now I am able to get information about one form another country, how interesting. It was worth it going to eat lunch after all.

[[ -yawns and dozes off- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ]]


	8. Chapter 7

~Enma's POV~

Class was starting yet again and I looked away nervously. I wonder what the other teachers are like and what if the people start staring at me again. The only thing that I do not have to worry about is being bullied since I Tsunayoshi seem to be some one that was being feared, due to his relationship with the Hibari Kyoya.

It was a surprise to see him with Hibari, I thought that Tsunayoshi was just kidding when he told me that he liked Hibari all those years ago and the fact that Hibari returned his feelings was a double shock.

I left for a few years, and nearly every one has turned gay? Or have they been gay right from the beginning? I never really asked them after all, wait I do not even know if I'm gay or not. I might be, I never really show any interests in guys or girls before, so I'm not really that sure about that fact.

Gokudera-kun does not seem like his opinion on me has changed yet. He is still glaring at me, yet again. I sighed and moved closer to Tsuna, trying to lessen the feeling of the glares being directed at me. It helped to make me feel a little better but I could still feel the anger radiating from the glare though.

I wonder what I could do to calm him down and make him stop glaring at me. I looked behind and saw Gokudera-kun's full-fledged glare and flinched. Yamamoto-kun noticed my discomfort and tried to distract Gokudera-kun by talking to him, after patting my head and smiling.

I rubbed my head slowly, wondering if I really looked like a kid. I know that I'm small and all but people really should stop patting me on the head. I have Cozart-Nii to do all that already, he pats me every single day like I'm a dog or something. This does not make me happy but I am too shy to say anything.

I wonder what Cozart-Nii is doing. I should go visit him later after school, he would no doubt be worrying about me and it's never good to make him overworry. Especially since he overreacts sometimes and I really do not want to embarrass myself on the first day of school.

He should be with Giotto-san and the rest of whom I am not that close with. Hmm... he should be doing perfectly well and I want to see Giotto-san again too. I wonder if he attracts attention like in the past. I can still remember the number of girls he has following him when we walked around in school.

Taking in a deep breath, I followed Tsuna into the classroom and hoped that class would be alright. The other thing would be that I would not be assigned any way in front of Gokudera-kun, I would not be able to stand his glares for the entire lesson. I guess I have no choice but to pray that I get a seat near Tsuna or Tsunayoshi or Yamamoto-kun.

Yamamoto-kun should be the person that I am going to open up to the soonest. The rest are not going to be so soon due to my shyness but I really want to be friends with them too.

~Tsuna's POV~

Enma looks nervous and I wonder what I can do to help him. There doesn't seem like I can do anything to help him at all and no matter how much I try to think, my mind ends up as a blank. I can not think of anything good and I sighed as thinking was not my forte at all.

My only forte seem to be being clumsy and stupid, which Reborn reminds me that I am all the time. I wonder if Enma thinks badly of me due to my clumsyness and stupidness, which I hope not. I tried to not imagine that as I could already feel my eyes watering and I did not want to cry in front of Enma.

I rubbed my eyes and turned to look at Enma. He seemed to be in deep thought and I did not want to disturb him. I glanced around and tried to see if Tsunayoshi-Nii came back yet. It seemed no, so it must means that he is still with Hibari-san.

The fact that my twin is with the scary Hibari Kyoya surprises me even now, I know that Tsunayoshi-Nii had a crush on him for a while but really, who will expect the Hibari Kyoya to actually like any one besides biting people to death.

I still do not know how they became a couple yet. Tsunayoshi-Nii winks at me and says that it is a secret whenever I ask him about it and I lack the guts to ask Hibari-san. Tsunayoshi-Nii dislikes listening to people and the only person he listens to is Giotto-Nii so I was surprised when he willingly listens to Hibari-san after they started being a couple.

I wonder if the whole school is aware of their actual relationship or not, not that I actually pay much attention to rumours. I felt Enma moving closer to me and I blushed lightly at that.

I sighed as I rubbed my cheeks with my other free hand, looks like I get embarassed easily like Reborn said. I could not help but pout that everything that Reborn says about me is true and I could not argue or correct him at all. I know that it is my own fault but I really have no idea how to change at all.

No matter how hard I tried to get rid of my clumsyness, it just would not be possible for me to not trip at least once a day. Giotto-Nii said that there was no need for me to change and I should remain as the cute little brother as I am and Tsunayoshi-Nii agreed with him too.

It was not fair that every one of them were so perfect and smart while I am the opposite of them. I dislike the fact that they enjoy calling me cute and giving me clothes with Tunas on them. They said that it suits me more than it suits Tsunayoshi-Nii and that I was too cute to not wear cute clothes.

I always tell that I'm a boy too but they still make me wear those clothes anyway and there is no way I am able to argue with that. I guess I should just resign to fate that I'm weak and unable to argue with people.

But still, I dislike being called cute and treated like a girl. There was this one incident that Tsunayoshi-Nii forced me to wear a dress and he managed to make my hair not stand up, which still surprises me that he was able to, and people actually thought that I was a girl! Giotto-Nii and Tsunayoshi-Nii could not stop laughing and they even took photos of it.

I'm just glad that no one saw those yet, if any one did, I would die from embarassment. I know that they were too much but I had no choice but to admit that I really do look like a girl when I saw the photos they showed me. I looked so much like a girl and my petite and small figure was not helping much.

But there was nothing that I could do to change that. Training was not something that I would do due to my poor stamina and clumsyness, it would just result in failure and embarassment for my part.

Before I even realised it, we had already reached the classroom. I could feel Enma slowing down for a moment before he caught up and entered next to me. I gave him a gentle squeeze and I wondered who he would be sitting next to. I just hope it's at least one of us, at least it would be some one he sort of know.

~Giotto's POV~

It feels strange to be able to hang out with Cozart once again after all these years. It felt like a dream and I had to keep telling myself that Cozart is back for good this time. Lessons are no longer that much of a dread any more and so is the huge amount of paper work that I now have some one to help me. I smirked and Cozart sighed as he caught my smirk, he could tell that I was already plotting what work to give to him.

Having Cozart to help me would be a big help, not that G is not useful. G is efficient and all, but I can not stand having him nag at me all day. I see G nearly all the time, the only times when I do not see him is when he is busy, I'm in the toilet or when I go to bed. If G was my room mate, I doubt that I even get to sleep at all and listen to his naggings all night.

G nags too much but he is still my good friend regardless. But I click with Cozart a lot more and we are much more alike than G. Maybe that is why G is rubbing his forehead right now like he has a big headache. I bet he is muttering about having to look after two childish adults that really should know better.

I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at G playfully. I knew full well that would anger him and make him start lecturing again and I dragged Cozart away with me before he could even start on his lecture.

Cozart was laughing and said that G never changed. His behavior is the same as always and I smiled at that. G was not the only one that did not change, Cozart seemed the same as always to me and I was happy for that.

Part of me was afraid that Cozart had changed and would not be the same Cozart in my memories, the only thing different about him is his appearance and voice. Other then that, everything else was still the same as always. He is still very much like me and we get along really well like always.

I could not help but cling to Cozart, the feeling of his arms with mine felt really nostalgia as we used to hang out all the time. I wanted to prove that I was not imagining that Cozart was back. That gesture brought a raise of an eyebrow from Cozart but he did not say anything and let me cling to him.

I smiled and dragged him to the classroom with him giving me an amused expression and a question if I was that excited about class. I laughed and answered that I just wanted to spend more time with him in class, I was certain that he would be sitting next to me since that was the only empty seat left in the classroom.

Classes are so much more interesting with Cozart around and I do not have to dread that time will pass slowly any more. I can not wait for classes to be over and hang out with Cozart like in the past.

~Cozart's POV~

Lunch was really interesting and I was relieved to see that every one were like I remembered. Although the part about G is not really a relief, he seems a lot more naggier than before. Giotto must really have been rather troublesome to look after for G to seem more like a mother than ever.

I was about to ask Giotto something when I caught the smirk on his face. I sighed as I could see that he was already planning to dump his work on me. As much as I like Giotto and spending time with him, paperwork is not my thing. I prefer working in the shadows and the more physical work but I guess I did not have a choice but to follow what Giotto wants me to do.

As I was mentally sighing and grumbling about all the work that Giotto was going to give me, I caught him sticking his tongue out at G and I blinked for a while before chuckling softly. Looks like Giotto is as childish as ever, he really did not change much like I thought. The great admirable Giotto being childish always make me smile. It's not every day that you see some one that people admire so much acts like a kid.

Giotto dragged me away before G could start on his lecture and I laughed out loud this time and managing to say that G never changes in between my laughs. It was a wonder that I managed to speak in between my laughs. Giotto and G never cease to amuse me, they act so much like a parent and a kid, which was weird since they were the same age.

I wonder how Enma was doing. That kid is way too shy and easy prey to bullies and I could not help but worry about him. But if Alaude's cousin is there, he should be safe. I remember that Kyoya was scary even when he was a kid with a pair of tonfas that Alaude gave to him. I still can not understand why Alaude gave him a pair of bamboo tonfas though.

My thoughts were cut short when I felt Giotto clinging to me. I rose a brow at him but shrugged and let him do what he wants. I did not feel that it was anything out of the ordinary since we used to cling to each other like we were stuck together with glue in the past.

I suppose it is a little awkward for us to be doing this now but if Giotto did not care about his reputation, I guess there is no problem then. I felt myself once again being dragged by Giotto to the classroom I suppose? Who knows where Giotto would be going.

I was amused that he seemed to be excited about going to class and I asked him about it. He merely laughed and said that he just wanted to spend time with me in class. I wondered why he was that excited about that? He could spend time with me any time now since I am back for good now.

I shrugged and just followed him. I enjoyed his company so I would not care if he wants to talk in class like always. I doubt that I would fall that behind class if I did not listen any way. Classes are okay to me, but a dread to Giotto. That is why I always talk to him in class. I wonder what kind of class it is now...


End file.
